Wherever I go
by aworldofimagination
Summary: What I really think went on in the 'Wherever I go' episode. Originally a one shot but it might become more.


_"What's going on?" Lilly questioned._

_"I'm gonna go do a Steven Spielberg movie with Tom Cruise that shoots in Europe for a year." I confessed, dreading her response._

_"What?!"_

_"I'm gonna go do a Steven Sp-" I started again slowly before she interrupted me._

_"Yeah I heard you!" She stated, "I can't believe this."_

_She left me standing alone in the room and I knew that I was going to regret my decision._

**Watching Lilly walk away from me at the airport was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I love Lilly so much and not just as a friend, I've been in love with her since we met. I don't want to be without her but this movie is big. So as I sit on the plane with my dad I can't help but think about how much I'm going to miss her. **

**_Here we are now,  
Everything is about to change,  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday,  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun,  
A page is turning for everyone._**

_I managed to stop the fuming blonde out in the corridor but her face told me I had a lot to sort out. _

_"Lilly please wait. Look I know that you're mad at me and we've been dreaming about college forever and now you think I'm being selfish and bailing on you." I ranted. At least she's looking at me now. _

_"You are!" She yelled._

_"True… But you haven't read the script."_

_She set me a death glare and walked away just like before._

**Even when I'm in my hotel room and looking out at the beautiful view in Paris, she's the only thing I can think of. Her amazing golden locks, her perfect face and her personality that made me fall head over heels. **

**_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow,  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be,  
We might be apart but I hope you always know,  
You'll be with me wherever I go,  
Wherever I go._**

_"Lilly please I know this is a dream of ours but this is a dream of mine too… How can I pass it up?" I asked._

_"You can't pass it up its Tom Cruise and Spielberg!" _

_"So you understand?" I needed her to be okay with this._

_"Of course I do! But what I don't understand is that after six years you don't know me well enough to know yeah I'd be really mad at you but then I'd be really happy for you."_

_"I just didn't want to go through the really mad part."_

_"Yeah well guess what… you got it anyway and as for the happy part don't hold your breath." She spat._

**_So excited I can barely even catch my breath,  
We have each other to lean on for the road ahead,  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams,  
And I know your heart is with me._**

_"Lilly I didn't know what else to do!" I cried._

_"Oh so you just thought you'd do everything you could to make me not want to go to college with you?"_

_I didn't know what to say to that._

_"Well congratulations you got your wish. You are the last person that I'd want to go to college with. No you're the last person that I'd want to go anywhere with."_

**_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow,  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be,  
We might be apart but I hope you always know,  
You'll be with me wherever I go._**

_"Lilly you can't stay mad at me forever." We were driving back from college and Lilly hadn't spoken a word since her last outburst._

_"Please talk to me… Lilly, Lilllly?"_

_She still wouldn't respond; she turned the radio on as if she was trying to get me to shut up. My hit song you're a true friend played and I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony._

_"Yeah right." She deadpanned._

_The channel changed and my barefoot Cinderella began to play._

_"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed._

_Then there was silence and I was honestly starting to panick._

_"Lilly please talk to me… Come on anything's better than the silence." I pleaded._

_"Fine here's something until I go away to college, I'm moving in with my dad."_

_I was wrong, that was nowhere near better than silence. _

**Looking at our picture from graduation I can't help but think back on how everything used to be; how we used to be together but now we're so far apart. I just want my Lilly.**

**_It's time to show the world we've got something to say,  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away,  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday,  
We'll never fade away._**

_"Lilly I know the real reason you're mad at me."_

_"Oh really what was your first clue? What I told you." She replied coldly._

_"No. I said the real reason little miss puft."_

_"What?"_

_"I may have given you the pat but you gave me puft and I know why… it's cause I didn't ask you to go to Paris with me."_

_"Well it sure took you long enough."_

**I can hardly concentrate on the script, I have to highlight all of my words but they're just so jumbled. All I can see is Lilly Truscott, Lilly Truscott, Lilly Truscott.**

**_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow,  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be,  
We might be apart but I hope you always know,  
You'll be with me wherever I go._**

_"I didn't ask because I know how much college means to you." I admitted._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well you could have at least asked."_

_"Is it too late?"_

_"Try me." She smiled._

_"Lilly do you wanna go to Paris with me?"_

_"No." She sighed._

**I'm stood on the balcony looking out into the sky and up at the stars, it's weird to think that even though we're so far apart we can still be looking at the same thing.**

**_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow,  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be,  
We might be apart but I hope you always know,  
You'll be with me,  
Wherever, wherever I go._**

**I can't deal with this and I can't be away from her when she doesn't know how I feel. That's why I've found myself back at the exact same college and outside of her door**

**"I love you so much." I gushed as she appeared in front of me.**

**"I know." She pulled me into a hug and inhaled her beautiful scent.**

**"No you don't. I love you way more than I should and I'm not here to stay but I had to make things right. I had to make sure that you knew just how much I love you." I whispered into her neck, not ready for the rejection I was sure would come.**

**But I shouldn't have been worried because what she did next was more than I could ever have dreamed of. Her lips were on mine! Her sweet, soft, plump lips were meshing with mine and it was seriously heaven. The girl I'm in love with is kissing me and she initiated it! When she pulled away I was hit with disappointment but not for long.**

**"I love you too." **

_I might make this into a multi-chapter story if I get some reviews but right now it's just a one shot. _


End file.
